


Hold on!

by Nibylandia



Series: Welcome to the GAR [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones shenanigans, Cody is exhausted, Gen, Give Cody a break, He didn't sign for this, It's all your faul Rex!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibylandia/pseuds/Nibylandia
Summary: Cody is exhausted. Troopers don't care.
Series: Welcome to the GAR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753393
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	Hold on!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightingalewritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/gifts).



Cody was just a simple man. After his long and tiring mission to Force knows where, the only thing he wanted was sleep.

And sleep he went, leaving the rest of things to do to his general. Once in a while, he could do it himself.

Happy with his choice, Cody directed himself to his sleeping quarters, where he could finally lay down. On his way, he slowly started to take off his armour. He took off his bucket, gloves, and even started to peel mud off them, when he suddenly stopped dead in his track.

He blinked, totally convinced that what he was seeing was just a hallucination from his exhaustion.

He blinked again.

And again.

But it wasn't a hallucination.

Right in front of him, at the end of the corridor, a few troopers in a blue stood in a group. They where looking up at the butt of a tooper, that got himself stuck in vent.

„Hardcase! Hold on! The help is comming.” said trooper just kicked his legs in the air. Something muffled came to Cody's ears, that suspiciusly sounded like curses.

Honestly, Cody didn't want to know. Didn't want to see. Didn't want to hear. He was too tired for this shit.

Besides, they were Rex's responsibility.

So the only thing he did, a thing that every sensible person in his place would do, was a change of the route to his quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> How are you?  
> It's my first ever published story, so if you see any mistakes, please write in the comments.


End file.
